I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: McGee discovers that he has a secret sister that he knew never knew, tries to find her but has no idea just how close she really is. What happens? Cameos from the rest of the team
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)

Pairing : Tony DiNozzo &amp; Mia Rose Carter

Rating: K+

A/N: Idea based on an song by Finnish rock band HIM. Mia Rose Carter belongs to me

Summary: McGee discovers that he has a secret sister that he knew never knew, tries to find her but has no idea just how close she really is. What happens?

Chapter One

Tony was at home on his day off and was spending it with his girlfriend of four years Mia Rose Carter, whom Tony met while he was a Baltimore cop before NCIS and now as they were still together, Tony knew about Mia's past as she had been adopted at three weeks and was raised in Maces Spring, Virginia and she moved to Baltimore when she was 21yrs old and had been living there for under two years when she met Tony.

Mia was sitting next to Tony on the sofa, when Tony slyly snuck his hand up her top softly to be romantic, Mia allowed him to do this and she then looked to him before she kissed him softly, Tony smiled as he then kissed her back, knowing how lucky he was to have Mia in his life, as they shared their soft passionate kiss, Tony thought that they should make their relationship more solid.

Mia stayed close to Tony who then asked her to marry him, this took Mia by surprise when she looked to Tony, then said "Are you being serious?", when Tony replied "I'm deadly serious sweetheart", as Mia looked into his eyes, she saw that he was serious about them getting married, she smiled then said "Of course I'll marry you Tony".

Tony smiled as he then kissed Mia lovingly knowing that she had agreed to being his wife and he placed a solitare engagement ring on her hand as they kissed to celebrate their engagement, Tony loved Mia so much and he was so excited about them getting married that they agreed to keep it quiet from the team for a little while before telling all when the time was right.

Mia smiled as she stayed close to Tony who was happy to be with Mia and loved her so much, he was excited that Mia would become his wife soon, Tony was so excited that Mia would become his wife and then she tells him, "I think my surname will be Carter-DiNozzo once we tie the knot if that's ok with you." as Tony knew what she meant and tells her "I don't mind at all sweetheart".

Tony held Mia close to him as they share a loving moment together and Tony hadn't told the team that he had a reltionship that started in Baltimore and still continued in D.C., Mia loved Tony so much and she couldn't wait to make their relationship solid and secure.

As Mia and Tony got used to being engaged to each other, Mia had no idea where she and Tony would tie the knot, when Tony suggested they should do it in DC and Mia agreed to the idea, she loved Tony so much and she also trusted him to protect her from the dangers and attacks, which Tony did very well at.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony stayed close to Mia as she was cuddled in close to his embrace as they spent time alone together at Tony's apartment, when Tony placed a soft kiss on Mia's forehead and she smiled as they were alone without anything to distract them as they were loving their alone time.

Mia loved Tony so much and she had told him that he was her first proper love and she loved him deeply, knowing that she trusted him to keep her safe and loved was something she knew felt safe with him and so loved, she knew that she had been adopted, when she had a normal test and her DNA pinged a match to Tim McGee which took Mia by surprise and also Tony too, she wondered why it had pinged like that, she wanted to find out.

Tony was shocked that Mia's DNA shared a profile with Tim McGee and had no idea why until Mia looked at the sealed part of her adoption file and found out that her biological parents' were also McGee's parents' too and Mia then realized that she was Tim's little sister and showed this to Tony who was dumbstruck about this.

Mia didn't know what to do and she just decided to let it go and focus on her life with Tony who she loved so much and Tony knew that Mia wanted to forget what she had discovered and he couldn't blame her anyway and knew that it was personal and that it would be kept that way, for now at least.

Tony kept it quiet for Mia's sake as he knew that she didn't want it broadcast to the team, not for a while as he knew that Mia wanted it kept just between them for now, Tony held Mia close to him as he placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead as she smiled softly.

Mia was happy with Tony and they both loved each other so much and had a strong relationship that had started in Baltimore and when Tony got offered the NCIS job, he talked it over with Mia who had told him to take it and both relocated to DC where they are happy and have got a solid relationship.

As they let it sink in, Mia stayed wrapped inside Tony's embrace and she loved being with him and she was also excited about being engaged to him, she trusted Tony with her life and knew that Tony trusted her with the same too.

Few weeks later, Mia went to have a routine check up and was told something else that she was unaware of and faced telling Tony this and so she waited until he was off shift and home so she could tell him in private and hopes he'll be happy.

Tony got back home and found Mia curled up by the fire, he smiled as he saw her asleep, he then saw a picture and picked it up to look at it, he was stunned that Mia was pregnant, he knew that they had talked about starting a family together, now Mia was pregnant, Tony was so happy and he would tell this to Mia.

What happens next?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Mia was sleeping by the fire, she had no idea how Tony would react to her being pregnant, as she had this thought, Tony watched her sleep and he smiled knowing that she was having his child and he was happy about it, he would tell this to Mia later when she wakes up from having her nap by the warm fire.

Tony guessed that Mia probably wanted it kept hush hush and he couldn't blame her as none of the team knew of their courtship since Baltimore and that she was related to Tim McGee, Mia woke up a little later, to find Tony drinking a cup of coffee and as he noticed her waking up, he smiled softly towards her and Mia smiled back to him.

Mia looked up and over to Tony, when he tells her that he knows about the baby, Mia then asks him how he feels about it, then Tony tells her that he is excited about their baby, Mia was glad that he was ok about thier baby. Mia placed her left hand on her growing baby bump when Tony puts his hand on top of her's, smiling at the same time.

As Tim remained in the dark about his sister Mia, he had no idea that he was about to get some shocking news from his parents who told him that he had another sister who was older than Sarah, hearing this shocked Tim, he asked his mom for information but she told him that they had given her up for adoption when she was three weeks old and never knew who adopted her or what her name was now.

Mia stayed close to Tony who kept his arm around her waist as he loved her so much and Mia knew that she trusted Tony with her life, as their four year relationship was strong to withstand tough times, Tony knew that Mia was the only girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he knew that their life would be complete when their first child is born in six months time, Mia was so excited to be pregnant.

As the news sunk in for Tim, he had no idea just how close his little sister really is, Mia was involved with Tony DiNozzo as well, Mia was happy with Tony, she couldn't wait to be his wife and she knew how much Tony meant to her, she felt safe and loved with him, more than she ever thought she would ever have.

Tim decided to try and find Mia, unaware of just how close she really was and who knew of her whereabouts, at the same time. Tony knew that Mia would make a good mom to their little baby, he told her this and she knew he was right about it, she snuggled in close to him as she felt safe with him, Tony understood this and he loved her too.

Knowing how lucky he was to have Mia in his life, Tony knew that he would protect her for the rest of his life and their baby as well, Tony loved being happy with Mia and knowing that soon their baby would be in ther lives and this made both Tony and Mia excited to be welcoming their firstborn baby into their lives.

What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tim had started to search for his missing sister Mia, not knowing that she was in fact with his fellow Agent Tony DiNozzo, Tim was finding it hard to locate her but he just hoped that somehow he would find his little sister soon, not really knowing where she really was and if she would wanna know him or not.

Mia was staying in close to Tony as they were spending alone time together and they both decided to get one of the rooms ready for their baby, Mia was showing a rather cute baby bump, Tony smiled as he placed his hand on her growing baby bump, knowing how much this all meant to him and always would, no matter what.

Tony knew that he would always love Mia and he knew just how she meant to him, Mia loved him so much, she loved being engaged to him and knowing that soon she would be his wife, Mia was very excited about that, as was Tony too, they both decided to plan their wedding over the next few months as they wanted it to be very special for both of them.

Mia felt safe with Tony, she loved their happy relationship and even now as they were engaged, also expecting their first child together, when Tony suggested that they tie the knot after their baby is born and enjoy parenthood for a while before tying the knot, Mia agreed as she knew that she could get back to her pre-pregancy size and have an amazing dress for her wedding to Tony.

Tony knew that TIm was looking for Mia, Tony sent a message to Mia within regards to Tim looking for her, Mia sent Tony one back and when he got her message back, he understood how she felt about the whole thing, even as Tim looked for her without much luck, fully unaware that Tony knew where Mia was the entire time.

As the weeks rolled past and Mia's baby bump grew, she felt tiny punches and kicks from Baby DiNozzo, she smiled as late one night when she and Tony were in bed together, their unborn baby kicked Tony pretty hard, Mia smiled as then Tony placed his hand on her bump, only to get another kick but a softer one this time around.

Tony had to smile when he felt a kick from his unborn baby, he was excited about being a dad and also about his upcoming wedding to Mia as well, Tony was so lucky to have Mia in his life, as Mia nestled in close to Tony as she fell asleep on his chest, Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around her lovingly knowing how much she meant to him and he loved her so much.

Tony placed his hand on her bump as she slept, Tony knew just how lucky he was and knew that soon Tim would find Mia but he still hadn't much luck and for Tony, he knew that Mia was safe with him and that they loved each other very much and had been together for four years ever since they met in Baltimore all that time ago.

Tony had been surprised that they were still together after all this time, he normally screwed up but not this time as they had made it work and Tony loved her so much, he vowed to keep her safe and also the life of their unborn baby, Mia was really enjoying being pregnant and she couldn't wait to meet their baby in just a few months time.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper Five

As the months went past, Mia was getting more excited about being a mom for the first time, she also knew that Tony would be an amazing father to their unborn child, she had no idea what she was having, neither did Tony for that matter.

Tony had designed the nursery for the baby and had it made in a netural colour as they weren't sure what sex their unborn baby was, Tony had noticed how much pregancy suited Mia and he loved her so much, Mia looked over to Tony and softly smiled as she felt their baby kck her twice.

Late one night, Tony had been working overtime when Tim tells him that he is not gonna stop until he finds his missing sister once and for all, Tony knew where Mia was, she then sent him a worrying text message in regards to their unborn baby, Tony requested from Gibbs if he could leave and Gibbs agreed.

Tony got home to find Mia in the bathroom in agony, Mia knew that their baby was on the way and there was no time to get to hospital, Tony removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up when Mia felt the urge to push and bouyed on by Tony, within fifteen minutes or so, Mia gave birth to their first child, Tony cut the cord, smiling as he had his newborn baby with Mia, who asked Tony what sex their baby was, Tony looked up and then replied that they had a little boy.

Mia smiled as Tony then handed their little boy over to his momma, Mia smiled as she held their little boy who looked just like Tony, who watched Mia bond with their son, Tony was so happy that he and Mia had their little baby boy together, they got him checked over and was perfectly healthy and both Mia and Tony still had to give him a name.

Mia changed him into his new babygro but putting a diaper on then the babygro , Tony went into the room and saw Mia holding their son, while smiling and she knew that this was a whole new chapter of their relationship, Mia was still thinking of what they should name their little boy.

Tony walked over to Mia, then he kissed her softly as Mia kissed him back, as Tony looked to his little boy with love and he then suggested "How about naming our little guy Harley?", when Mia looked to their son and smled then replied "I think his name should be Harley Anthony DiNozzo", hearing this surprised Tony, but in a good way.

Tony held his son, who cooed and stayed in close to his papa as Mia watched them both bond and she loved being with Tony and their newborn son Harley, Mia knew that this was gonna be a fun chapter for them.

Mia finally got to see the nursey for their baby, she loved it and she allowed Tony to put little Harley down for his first nap in his new room, Mia loved them both so much and always would love them, she trusted Tony, he even had told her what Tim had said about not giving up his search, Mia then told Tony that she wasn't ready to reveal the truth just yet.

What happens next when a shocker is discovered?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mia had her little boy Harley in her arms as he was napping after a bottle feed, Mia had decided to bottle feed Harley and she noticed Tony watching them both with a smile on his face, Mia knew how happy he was to be a dad to his little boy, he loved him so much and he also loved Mia too, she had given him a chance to be a daddy to their son.

Tony had no idea that Tim had somehow manage to locate Mia and upon his discovery, Tim discovered that Mia was actually living in D.C and Tim was stunned as he had gotten a location on his missing sister, Tim still had no address for Mia, unaware that she was in actual fact living with Tony and new baby son Harley, Tim had no idea where in D.C his missing sister was but he still wanted to find her.

Tony had called Jenny Shepard and asked for some time off and when Jenny asked him why, then Tony told her about his partner who just had a little boy and he wanted to spend some time with them, Jenny agreed, and also promised not to tell Gibbs the real reason but she then told Gibbs that Tony was haviing time off to personal reasons.

Mia watched as little Harley nodded off to sleep, she smiled softly as Harley was off to the land of nod, Tony was next to her and he smiled knowing their little boy was sleeping, Tony placed a soft kiss of Mia's forehead in a loving way, she knew how much she loved him and their son who meant the whole world to them.

As Tim had discovered that his sister Mia was in D.C it gave Tim some hope that he would come across his missing sister somehow but was still in the dark that his friend Tony knew exactly where Mia was and had for the past four years, Tim had no idea what to expect when he finds her and tells her who he really is, not knowing that Mia already knows the truth as she has her adoption file locked in the safe in the apartment she shares with Tony and their baby son Harley.

Mia let Harley sleep as she nestled in close to Tony, as they enjoyed personal time together with their baby boy, Tony held his little boy's hand as his fingers curled around Tony's finger in a loving way, Tony loved his son and fiancee Mia who meant the whole world to him and so much more than he had ever thought was possible.

As Harley slept soundly in his Momma's arms, he was content and Tony watched his little boy sleep and it made Tony love him more and Mia too, Tony knew that he was so lucky to have Mia in his life and also their newborn son Harley Anthony DiNozzo.

Later that night, Mia had put Harley down for the night in his cot, she got changed into her nightwear and went back into the livingroom where Tony saw Mia in just a lace nightgown, he smirked sotly as he snuck up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, as Mia softly gasped as she loved his soft loving touch and she fully trusted him, knew that Tony trusted her too.

Once Tony and Mia were in bed after they checked on Harley who was still asleep and had his fluffy bear by his side, Mia loved her little boy so much and she was glad that she allowed herself to have a baby with Tony, she loved him so much and always would, no matter what, she fully trusted him to keep both her and little Harley safe.

Tony couldn't wait until he married Mia, and knowing that she would be his for the rest of his life, Mia knew he would be so happy that she would be his wife soon, Tony knew how lucky he was to be involved with Mia and also to have a child together.

What happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Six months had passed since Mia had given birth to Harley and for Mia this was what she has always wanted and has it with Tony, as Tim was no closer in finding his sister, he didn't know what she looked like, he knew nothing about her, only that she was in DC and had been for some time, he just wondered why he hadn't seen her around the area, it stumped him a bit but was still eager to find her one way or another. He had to try.

Tony was now back at NCIS after time off with Mia and six month old Harley, as Tony walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face, Ziva and Tim had no idea what was going on with their friend and grew concerned about him, noticing how he never boasted about his nightly fun with women, they thought the worst, but a small smile from Tony to Jenny stopped that thought dead in the tracks.

Tim had told Ziva about his secret sister, Ziva was surprised and asked if he'd had any luck in finding her and all Tim could tell her was that his secret sister was in the area, but had no idea where to look for her, Tony was the only one who knew exactly where Mia was and that was at his apartment with their six month old baby son Harley.

Mia was looking after her little boy as Tony returned to NCIS, knowing that Tim was still no closer in finding Mia, she was happy with Tony and loved him with all her heart and same with their young baby boy Harley, Mia was extremely lucky to have Tony in her life and also as the father of her baby boy.

Mia was looking at wedding dresses as she had lost all her baby weight, she was so excited about being Tony's wife and she hoped that they might expand their little family at some stage, mia was very lucky to be involved with Tony.

As Mia and Tony were planning their wedding, Mia was so excited about it and was looking fot the perfect dress, she wanted it to be special, for them and their young son Harley, Mia knew that she was the love of Tony's life, just like he was the love of her life too, they shared the past four years of their lives together ever since Baltimore.

Once shift was over, Tony left and headed home to his fiancee and baby son who was just having his bottle feed, Tony smiled softly as he saw them together, Tony fell more in love with them and he was lucky to have this life with Mia and their son Harley.

Looking for ideas on her wedding dress while Harley played in playpen, Mia had seen two that she liked, she wanted it to have the drool effect on Tony when it came to choosing the perfect dress and she wanted it to be special for both her and Tony, along with their little boy Harley, he was special to both Mia and Tony.

Mia knew that Harley was getting sleepy, as Tony then said that he would put Harley down for the night, Mia nodded as she gently handed their baby boy to his daddy, Tony smiled as he held his son in his arms, before taking him up to his bedroom and settling him into his crib for the night, Tony returned as soon as his little boy was sound asleep.

Tony was so glad to have Mia in his life along with their son, Tony wondered when they would be tying the knot and suggested New Year's Eve, Mia who smiled then said that it was perfect as they would be able to start a new year married with their son.

Tim thought he'd gotten one step closer to finding his missing sister, but he didn't have the luck he needed to find her somehow and he had asked Tony about it but alas Tony couldn't help Tim with his quest to find Mia, but secretly Tony had the final puzzle piece as he knew exactly where Mia was and that was at his apartment with their son Harley.

Will McGee ever find Mia?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Planning their wedding, Mia and Tony were finally working on the plans after a tense few days with Harley who had a tummy bug, now Harley is back to his normal self again and laughing like a normal baby would do, Tony was looking at places where they could tie the knot, Mia was so excited about their wedding together.

Mia was happy to be planning her wedding with Tony, whom she loved so much and she was so lucky to have Tony in her life and also their little boy Harley who meant the world to both Tony and Mia, as they looked through magazines to get ideas for their perfect day.

McGee was still no closer in finding Mia and it still bugged him that he was no closer to finding his little sister, he had tried everything he could think of to try and find Mia, even asking Tony who had showed no help, although he knew where Mia was anyway, at his apartment with their son Harley.

Tony watched Mia with their young son Harley, knowing she was a good mom to their baby boy who was the apple of his father's eye, Tony was lucky to have Mia in his life, she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

McGee was so annoyed that he couldn't find his sister and he decided to give up for a little while as he'd finally realised that it was a losing battle to find his missing sister and Tim knew then that he would not be able to find her, but had noticed a change in Tony for some time now and debated on whether to confront him about it.

Tony was the only one who held the final puzzle piece in Tim finally finding his missing sister Mia, who was involved with Tony, who she loved along with their young son Harley who was the double of his father, Mia loved him so much and she knew that she could always trust Tony with her life and also the life of their son Harley.

As the team were in the dark, Mia knew that maybe in time they would have to reveal their secret life but as of now she just wasn't ready to do that and neither was Tony as he was enjoying it too much and he just wanted the best for his family with Mia, unknowing that a spanner was gonna be tossed into the works with a new case.

What happens with the new case?

(Kinda back writing but some will be posted when I can but I'm gonna be offline for three weeks next month to recover from an operation. should be back writing after that. Thanks)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Six months had passed, McGee had given up his search for Mia who was now married to Tony, as they enjoyed married life together with their son Harley whose birthday was only a couple days away, Tony had booked that day off for his son's 1st birthday, he was so excited that he little boy would be a year old soon.

Mia held Harley close as they waited for Tony to get back from work, as it was mind June, only three months since Mia and Tony got married, Mia was glad to be married to Tony and as McGee had given up of finding Mia, he had no idea how close he had came to actually finding his sister.

Tony kept his ring off when he was working and then put it on once he left work to head home to his wife and son, Tony loved being married to Mia and knew just how much he loved her and their young son Harley, who was the double of his father, Mia knew that in time both she and Tony might give little Harley a sibling when the time was right.

Mia loved everything she has with Tony and knows how much it all means to her, she has a happy life with Tony, she was so happy with him and loved him with her heart, also their young son Harley too.

Knowing that they had kept their entire relationship-turned-marriage a secret was something that Mia loved and she knew that Tony did too, she loved being his wife, she was lucky to have Tony in her life, and also their son's life too.

McGee knew now that he would never find his missing sister and as the most recent case that the team had worked on with a link to a cold case from Baltimore, leaving Tony with a hard choice to make and one that he found hard to do, knowing that he had to keep his past life in Baltimore a closely guarded secret.

It dawned on Mia that sooner or later she would have to speak to McGee but was not ready for that right now, she wondered when she would ever be ready to reveal herself to him and admit about her marriage to Tony, whom she has Harley with, Mia knew that she and Tony would still talk it out at night once Harley was down for the night in his room.

Feeling wary of revealing the secret, Mia knew that she would be nervous about doing that as was Tony, he knew just how worried his wife was, he vowed to protect her and their son Harley, Mia was the love of his life and he was so glad to be with Mia and also having a child together.

Mia was glad to be Tony's wife and have his child, knowing how happy they were together, she loved him so much and was glad to be with him, knowing that they had quite a strong marriage and she knew that their wedding was special to them both and also their son Harley, who had gotten more like his daddy Tony.

Will their secret ever come out?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Despite their relationship-turned-marriage being a huge secret and that they were a family and even as this new case brought a link to Baltimore, it made Tony wary of having anything to with the case as it was the link to how Tony and Mia met in the first place and if McGee discovered that his missing sister used to live there, it might hold a clue to seek if she still lived there, but Tony knew that she lived with him as they had moved to D.C together.

Mia was watching her young son and he had started to take his first steps, Mia recorded the footage and sent it to Tony's cell phone, he recieved the message and watched his son take his first steps, it made him proud and he couldn't wait to see his son walking with his own eyes, Tony kept the footage to himself as he did with everything else between him and Mia, he wanted to protect them both, Mia was so happy to be with Tony.

Later when Tony got home, he saw Harley walking over to him, Tony lifted his son up and hugged him lovingly, he was so pleased to be home with his family and he was so pleased to see his son walking for the first time and it made him want more children with Mia, he had to wonder if she was ready for another baby with him, he decided to wait a while and then ask her.

Mia watched Tony with their son, knowing how much of a good dad he was to their little boy, not knowing that he wanted another baby with her and he wondered when the best time would be to ask her to have another baby with him, he wanted the time to be right for when he would ask her to have their second baby together and give Harley a little brother or sister.

Tony just had to hope that the case wouldn't bring his name into it or Mia's for that matter as he wanted her to kept out of it, he had to do the right thing by his wife and son and knowing how much this had to remain personal and out of bounds, he wanted his life to be kept private and away from prying eyes.

Tony had to keep everything with Mia top secret, even their son Harley as Tony wanted their son to have a normal life, it was something that Tony wanted more than anything, he knew that Mia wanted the same for their son, Tony knew that Mia was an amazing mom to their son, she knew that he was a great father to Harley who was the spitting image of his father, something that Tony loved.

Will a scare force the secret out?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Knowing that his secret could come out at any time, Tony knew that he had to do something to make sure that it remained hidden from the NCIS team, mainly with Tim McGee who had now stopped the search for his missing sister Mia, unaware of how close he was to finding her after all these years.

As Mia was at home with Harley who was teething and already had a couple of teeth at the bottom, when Tim got a hit in the DNA database to his missing sister but he clicked on it and found that Mia was indeed alive but he saw her surname was DiNozzo, this shocked Tim as he had to wonder why Mia had Tony's last name but when Tim confronted Tony with this new information, Tony denied the truth to Tim, stating that he had no idea.

Tony lied to Tim about knowing Mia, although Tim believed him for now, but Tony would have to discuss it with his wife as he wanted to know what she thought about it, it scared Tony and he knew that even telling porkies to Tim within regards to his missing sister Mia, it was up to Tony in order to protect her, even as he got home and saw Harley run to him, as Tony picked him up and held him close to him, glad to see his little boy after work and also see his wife Mia as well.

Telling Mia about what Tim had discovered really spooked her and she wondered what their next step was and Mia just let Tony hold her close to him as she needed him more than anything right now, they still had to decide of a way to deal with this whole tim saga but also had to be wary of revealing about their son Harley in the process.

Both knew that they had to keep it all hush hush as they had already done ever since they first met in Baltimore, Mia loved bein' married to Tony and raising their one year old son Harley together, it gave Mia a happy life with the one she loves so much and is the only one she loves very much and also their son Harley.

Even as they had to kept their life together a secret, Tony had to hope that Tim would not find Mia but was unaware that Tim would find her but not in the way he hoped as Tim was alone when he went to get a coffee from his fav coffee shop, even though he had seen the photo, he would know what Mia looked like but he then finally saw her after all these years he saw that she wasn't alone as she was carrying a child with her, seeing this shocked Tim.

Mia had been taking little Harley to get some shoes and she had to get some stuff for herself too and even she didn't see Tim watching her, only then Tim noticed that his sister had three rings on her left hand, he quickly realised that she was married, but he had no idea as to whom but he then thought back to the results when it showed DiNozzo as her surname conbined with Carter.

Tim didn't wanna scare her or even her little boy, Tim caught a glimpse of him and realised that he looked like Tony, even as Tim remembered that Tony had denied knowing Mia, it became clear that Tony had lied to him, but Tim could not figure out why Tony had done that, only then he realised that Tony was protecting his secret family.

Tony had also been thinking about maybe it was time that Harley had a sibling to play with and wondered how to turn the conversation over to having another baby together, Tony knew that it would complete their little family and he just had to hope that Mia would agree to have another baby, he had to pick the right time to ask her, it was something he had given a lot of thought about recently.

Mia had returned home and gave Harley a bubble bath, she loved him and his daddy too, even as they got to spend time together when Tony arrived home later that day, he smiled at seeing her with their little boy who was playing with his fav toy, as his mom held him on her lap, Tony took a seat next to them and placed a loving kiss on her cheek in greeting, when Mia kissed him softly, to which he kissed her back lovingly.

Will Mia agree to have another baby with Tony?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tim had finally found out about his missing sister Mia, even catchig a glimpse of her along with her young son, it had shocked Tim that his sister was married, even more of a shock when he guessed that she had married Tony, this was not what he expected about his so called friend but to keep this a secret, it angered him so much.

Deciding to confront Tony about this was gonna happen that day, as Tony was at his desk in the squad room, he glared at Tony who had no idea what was abot to happen next when, Tim went over to Tony and launched at him, Tony then asked him what the hell he was doing and then Tim showed him the information about his sister Mia, only for Tony to snap and then Mia walked into the squad room with Harley, seeing her shocked Tim, he then asked if it was true about her and Tony being together, only for Tony to then tell Tim that the reason he'd kept quiet was cause of the way he now was acting.

Mia held Harley close to her as Tim snapped at Tony for keeping Mia from him, when Mia then tells Tim that the choice was her's and that Tony is not to blame for it, only then Tim was stunned that Mia stuck up for Tony, when little Harley wanted to see his daddy, and as Tony held his son close to him, even Harley stayed close to his daddy, Tim then asked how long they had been together, only for Mia to then tell Tim that they have been together since they met back in Baltimore.

Hearing this shock confession from both Tony and Mia really shocked Tim and he was not too happy about it and he then tells Mia that Tony is wrong for her and that she deserves better, only for Mia to then tell Tim that she is not gonna be leaving Tony and she doesn't want him to mess up her life with Tony and their young son either.

Mia stayed close to Tony as they watched little Harley stay close to his daddy, when Tony whispers in Mia's ear about having another baby, when Mia looked to him then tells him that she will, causing Tony to smile softly knowing that now Mia has agreed to have another baby with him, Mia loved Tony so much and she was glad that she'd agreed to his idea.

Tim was non too pleased with the idea of his sister being married to Tony, he even had the nerve to ask Mia to choose between him and Tony, onlly for Mia to pick her loving husband and son over her brother, Mia knew that her love for Tony was too strong to break and Mia loved Tony so much and she always woudl love him.

As Tim was sickened about his missing sister being married to Tony and it just made Tim feel sick that he had just found out about their marriage and he secretly hoped that it would crumble and they would split up, Tim had told this to Tony, who in response told Tim that there was no way that he would ever leave his wife and son alone, they were his entire world and so much more.

Will Mia ever forgive Tim?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mia and Tony had just revealed their secret to Tim, who was so angry with the news that his sister was married to Tony, even worse when she chose Tony over her own brother, he felt so sick with disgust and he plotted a way to tear them apart, he disliked his little sister being with Tony and even Tim was disgusted that Mia had a child with Tony too, this just made him wanna go crazy and he called his parents' and told them that Mia had been found and also mentioned that she was married and had a child with Tony DiNozzo, hearing this stunned his family and they were glad to know that their missing daughter was safe, unlike Tim who was so angry with the whole thing.

A few weeks later, Mia and Tony had already started trying for their second baby together, Tim wanted to ruin their lives for the worst, he stalked Mia and when he was close enough to her, he pushed her against the wall and placed three cuts on her stomach, arms and cheek, he had to leave no trace but Mia had scratched him when she had to defend herself from him, she was scared before she fled the scene bleeding and found her way back home, before she fainted in the hallway, which Tony heard and appeared only to find his wife covered in blood and wounded.

Tony was worried about his wife and he took her straight to hospital, little Harley came too, Tony held their son close while Mia was treated for her injuries, he needed her to survive for him and their son Harley who was crying for his mom, Tony tried to comfort his son but he was just wanting his momma.

Tony was allowed to see Mia and once he went into her hospital room, he saw just how badlt hurt she was and he had to find out who had done this, when he then realised that it was Tim who had hurt Mia, Tony needed Mia to tell him, so he grabbed her hand and asked her if Tim did it and she squeezed his hand once for yes and it was then that Tony knew that Tim had carried out this evil attack and it was something that Tony was not gonna let lie and let Tim get away with it.

Mia was hurt quite bad and she was fighting for her life and she had to fight for her son and husband, she knew that they needed her and also she needed them as well, as the hours ticked by slowly, Harley was asleep on the bed next to his momma, he didn't wanna be parted from her and it was only then that she was showing signs of coming around from the horrible attack and Tony just hoped that she would tell him that it was Tim who had hurt her like this and he didn't wanna lose the love of his life, it suddenly dawned on him just how much she meant to him along with their young son Harley.

Feeling worry over his wife, Tony had to hope that she would survive and neither of them knew something else was wrong when Mia's doctor informed Tony that Mia was also in the early stages of pregnancy and was around six weeks gone, hearing this was a shock to Tony but he wanted both Mia and their unborn baby to pull through and recover properly, he needed her so much and loved her with all his heart and the same went for their son too.

Later that night, Mia was starting to come around and she squeezed his hand twice, before she opened her eyes and saw Tony by her bedside asleep, she smiled softly knowing that she was not alone and she just went back to sleep again, he had no idea that she had woken up and few hours later around 9am, Tony was thinking when Mia opened up her eyes again, he was shocked but more so when Mia told him that she opened her eyes late the night before and saw him asleep, he was just happy that she was awake once more and he leaned in for a long-awaited kiss with the love of his life, Mia kissed him back with the exact same love and passion that he had for her.

Tony was glad to see Mia had woken up and he asked her who did this to her, only for Mia to tell Tony that it was Tim who had hurt her, when Tony then tells Mia that she is also six weeks pregnant, she smiled knowing that she and Tony were gonna have another baby together and he kissed her in love about the whole baby news and it showed just how much she meant to him and even little Harley who was still asleep in the same spot as the night before, Mia was so lucky to survive for the sake of her son, unborn baby and also Tony.

Now Tony knew who had hurt his wife and he had to make Tim pay for what he did and now as he let Mia look after their son while he went on the hunt for Tim, he found him at the harbour and it got heated between them over what he did to Mia and as they tussled, a gunshot was heard, Tony looked and saw that Tim was bleeding from the shot to the stomach, Tont fled the scene and Tim decided that he wanted to let Mia go and it took Tim until now to realise that Mia was never gonna leave Tony, and he knew that Mia really loved Tony and he had no say in it anymore, he gave up the fight as it was not worth it anymore to him.

Tony returned to the hospital, back to his wife and son and now as he got to spend proper time with them, he knew that he was really lucky that Mia was his wife and she had given him the chance to be a father to Harley, he loved being a dad and knew it was something that he was good at and of course Mia knew this too, right from the moment Harley was born now almost two years ago, Harley was the double of his father and had his mom's eyes.

Mia loved Tony so much and she was so glad that she was having another baby with him, she was excited and knew he was too, they still knew that she was in the early stages of the pregnancy and until she got to twelve weeks, then they could tell people but as for now, they kept it hush hush.

Will it be a happy ever after for Tony &amp; Mia?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After the scuffle between Tony and Tim, when Tony walked away from the scene, he went home to his wife and son, he knew that he needed his family more than anything and after the scuffle with Tim was at an end, he knew that he deserved what he got for hurting Mia, it was something that Tony had to do in honor of his family and he knew that his family needed him more than ever and with that was what he had to do for the best, even for his unborn baby that Mia was carrying inside her.

Tim struggled to stay alive, he tried to call for help but alas it was not going quite to plan after what happened to Tim and he knew that the end was near and he knew that Mia hated him after what he did and as he was nearing the end, he just hoped that someday Mia would forgive him, he regretted what he did by making her cloose between him and Tony and when Mia chose Tony, it made Tim realise that his sister was happy with Tony all along.

Mia had her hand on her tummy knowing that soon both she and Tony would be welcoming their second baby into their lives, it was something that Mia was looking forward to and knew that Tony was too, this was something exciting for them both as a family and she knew that she was gonna enjoy this pregnancy just like she did when she was carrying Harley, she hoped that this time, she would have a baby girl.

Tim was found a few hours later, but it was too late to save him, he had died from a gunshot and there was no way to trace Tony as he had covered his tracks well enough to avoid detection and knew that he had to do it, it angered Tony about what Tim had tried to do earlier that day in regards to Mia, who now didn't need any stress due to her pregnancy as she was still in the early stages and had to take it one day at a time.

Mia was enjoying being pregnant, despite it being a shock, she was happy either way and she knew that Tony was too and it was the next level that they were gonna embrace with both hands, they knew that it was not gonna be easy to forget what Tim had put them through ever since he found out and now that he was no longer around, both Mia and Tony could move on with their lives and raise their children the way they want to.

Tony kept his hand on her tummy, knowing how happy he was about their unborn baby and he was very lucky to have Mia in his life and also their young son Harley as well, Mia was happy with Tony and knew he felt that way about her too, Mia loved Tony very much and would always love him for the rest of her life, no matter what happens between them.

As the months passed and Mia's baby bump grew, she wanted a surprise with her second baby with Tony and it was what they both wanted, Mia was glowing with the pregnancy and even Tony could not keep his hands off of her and he was so excited as was Mia too.

Mia was edging closer to her due date and her bump was sitting up higher than when she was carrying Harley and she thought that maybe she was having a girl but she didn't know until she would have her baby in around six weeks time, she knew that when she was pregnant with Harley who was a couple of days early and she thought the same mmight happen but she wasn't totally sure of that least for now anyway as she was in a good place with her loving family.

Tony loved Mia and he couldn't wait to meet their new baby in a few weeks and he was so excited about the baby and he knew that Mia was too but also a little scared at the same time, she loved being pregnant and it was gonna something she would embrace with both hands, even Tony had agreed too, she loved him so much and always would love him, deep down she knew that they were meant to be together and have been ever since Baltimore.

Mia was in the bathroom when she felt her waters break and she was so scared and shouted on Tony who quickly rushed to her aid, he saw her with a scared look in her eyes, she was so scared that something might be wrong with their baby, he grabbed everything that they needed and headed straight to hospital, where Mia was checked over and it was discovered that they would have to do a c-section in order to save the baby's life and Tony agreed to get it done and they took Mia into surgery and sedated her so they could save them both, Tony paced with worry about his wife and unborn baby as he held young Harley close to him at the same time.

As the surgeons worked to save the baby, they got the baby out and quickly placed inside an icubator and Tony was then informed about the baby girl being taken to an incubator in the Special Care Baby Unit and she was so tiny, Tony was allowed to see her while Mia recovered from the operation, she was also told about her baby girl and the fight she would now endure to survive as she was born at 34 weeks and she was being given proteins to make her stronger and also to keep her warm.

Mia went to see her baby girl in the Special Care Baby Unit, where he saw both Tony and Harley, it was then that she saw her baby girl fighting to survive and she sniffled just hoping that her daughter would make it and she watched over her, just hoping that their little baby girl will survive, Mia stayed in close to Tony as they watched over their tiny daughter and Mia was scared of the worst happening to their daughter.

Mia was allowed to touch her tiny baby girl, and whispered to her that she had to survive, Tony knew this too and both were worried about their daughter and they wondered if they should name her and Tony thought they should and they hadn't decided on a name for their daughter and as Mia looked to her and thought about a name that would be special but they just had to hopes that she would survive this and be allowed home.

Will baby girl DiNozzo survive?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mia was by her baby daughter's incubator just hoping that she would make it through, she needed her little girl to survive and doctors were hopeful that Baby DiNozzo would pull through but as of now it was just a waiting game, Mia was worried about her little girl, and she wondered if they should give her a name, she tried to think of one but realises that she would find it hard to choose the right name for their little girl.

As Mia stayed with her baby daughter, she still tried to think of a name for her but so far that was not proving that easy, she didn't know what else to do and she kept her hand on her little girl as she touched her, Mia had now bonded with her little girl and she just hoped that her little girl would survive, as she stayed there while Tony looked after Harley back at their home, Mia remained where she was and she needed her little girl to survive and be able to come home and as she looked to her when a name popped into her head and she went outside to call Tony as she wanted his thoughts on the chosen name, to which Tony agreed that it was perfect for their daughter.

Mia returned back to the room where her baby girl was and she placed a hand back inside the incubator to touch her baby girl, who she and Tony had agreed to name Alexa Rose DiNozzo, and as Mia watched over Alexa who was getting stronger as each day passed since Alexa's birth at 34 weeks, Mia didn't know that someone was watchng over them and it was Mia's grandmother Grace who was looking over them and as Alexa got stronger and this made Mia glad that her daughter was fighting for her life and this was sounding good so far for baby Alexa.

Baby Alexa spent the next two months in hospital, and she was taken out of her incubator to see how she would adapt to life now and as Mia gave little Alexa a bottle of milk, to which Alexa latched onto it and supped the milk, this was a promising sign that Alexa would soon be allowed to go home, but doctors wanted to make sure that Alexa was the right weight before she could be considered ready to leave hospital and be home for the first time, Mia hoped so.

Tony had joined his family at the hospital where they would be told news on whether their little girl Alexa was strong enough to leave hospital, Mia was also allowed to hold Alexa properly for the first time, she smiled as Alexa cuddled into her momma, it made Mia smile seeing Alexa cuddle into her momma, she looked to Tony who smiled as he saw that too, then their doctor said that Alexa could go home that afternoon as she was well enough to be taken home for the first time since her early birth at 34 weeks.

As Mia and Tony take baby Alexa home and they let Harley meet his baby sister and he loves her straight away, Mia smiled at seeing Harley bond with his baby sister, even Tony smiled too, it was a happy moment for them all as a family with their two children.

Tony let Mia nurse baby Alexa while he got her room ready for her and he was glad that their daughter was now home after the past two months since Alexa's birth and he was happy to have both his children and also Mia in his life and he loved them all so much and always would for the rest of his life, he was a very lucky guy to have Mia and their two children.

Mia noticed that Alexa had fallen asleep on her chest as she took her into her nursery where she was put into her crib and was sound asleep, Mia smiled as she watched her little girl sleep in her crib for the first time since she was finally allowed home from hospital, Tony was glad that his daughter was now home where she belonged and Tony was happy to have his baby girl home and also to bondd with her too.

Baby Alexa was doing fine and her check-up showed that she was healthy and was doing good,, Mia smiled once she heard that about her baby girl, she was so glad that Alexa was back up to full strength now and being a happy normal baby, this was what Mia was glad about and she loved the bond she had with her baby grl and knew just how lucky she was.

Mia was happy to be with Tony and their two young children who meat the world to both Tony and Mia who kne that her life is perfect now that she has her two young children with her husband Tony who she loved so much and was also glad that they had their two children together, Mia knew how much she loved her life with Tony along with their two young children, it also made Mia love her life even more than she once thought was possible.

After Tim was killed, Mia felt more than ready to forget she ever knew her brother and now she had a fresh start and she knew that with the love of her family with Tony, she was finally able to forget her brother ever existed, she had her own life with her family that she loved and knew that she was where she belonged, she loved Tony so much, she had a happy life with the one she loved deeply and was glad to be his love and also the one to give Tony a chance to be a dad to Harley and Alexa.

Tony was very lucky to have Mia in his life and also his two little kids, as Mia went to check on Alexa who was now awake and Mia lifted her up as she cooed softly as she was with her momma, Mia loved her little girl so much and was glad to have her home at long last and Mia was happy that she had her baby daughter home and give her a happy life and both knew that now can move on without Tim being in their lives, Tony knew he did the right thing and protected his family with Mia.

Despite everything that had happened with Tim, it had only made Mia and Tony's love more stronger and it was something that Mia adored more than anything and she knew just how lucky she was to have Tony in her life and as the father of her kids too, as they bonded together with their two children who were bonding with each other, Mia loved being with Tony and she had a happy marriage with him, she was glad to of met hiim back in Baltimore before they moved to DC together and have a happy life with one another and two beautiful kids as well.

Mia knew that being married to Tony was the best thing that has ever happened to her and also having a family together, it showed just how much Mia loved Tony and that their love was like a burning ring of fire, which kept burning so bright and never burnt out, due to the love Mia had for Tony and she also knew that her love for him was unconditional amd special above all, she trusted him more than any other man, she felt the strong bond between them fill a room with heat and a spark.

Mia's biological family had decided to have nothing to do with her and this suited Mia just fine and she had her family with Tony and it was that she needed, she was loved and protected, after all the hassle that she and Tony had been through, they still remained together and more in love than ever before, it was everything that Mia dreamed of when she was a little girl and she had the life she always wanted, even she had Tony as well to make her life happy.

What happens in the final chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (Finale)

Tony and Mia had finally settled into life with their young children and were able to move on and know that Tim won't be around to bug them as Tony killed him and he had told Mia what he did and she forgave him for it and totally understood why he'd done it, he had done it to protect his family and also Mia as well, he didn't want her to be hurt any more by her older brother, Mia knew that all she needed was Tony and their children as they were her whole entire world.

Before long Mia was happy more than before and she knew just how lucky she was and it was her life now with her kids and Tony who knew just how much his family meant to him, even more than ever thought possible ande Mia knew just how much her life meant to her now as she had everything she ever dreamed of with Tony.

Mia felt her life was going nowhere until she met Tony in Baltimore and had embarked on a relationship with him and she was truly glad that she did and now they had a stong marriage and two beatiful children together, everythinf felt like a dream to Mia but it was very real and she knew it in every way possible and was happy at the same time.

Tony had wondered if he would ever find the right girl to make his life better, he found that with Mia who was now his wife and also she had given him a chance to be a father to their little kids, Mia knew that they had a successful marriage and even as they embraced their life together, it was bliss and now as they had a plush home to raise Alexa and Harley, it was to be perfect and even as Tony got some stick from the team about it, they guessed as to why he'd kept it quiet and understood at the same time.

As the team came to terms with it all, they knew just why it was kept all hush hush and it was for a good reason, even the team had no idea that it was in fact Tony who had killed Tim, the only one who knew the truth was Mia and she would never tell this secret as she had trusted Tony and it was something that bonded them more together and despite the past, Mia could look forward to the future with her little family with Tony.

~Three Years Later~

Mia and Tony had another baby, Mia had a baby girl who they had named Lexi Marie and she was six months old, as now they had their three children together, Harley was getting more like his daddy whereas Alexa and Lexi Marie were more like their momma and as Mia was holding her six month old daughter Lexi while giving her the milk bottle before putting her down for the night, Mia loved being a mom to her three children and knew how happy she was.

Tony was lucky to have this life with Mia and also their three young children who were all happy, Mia knew that she was where she wanted to be, with her young family and husband Tony, who had given Mia a promise ring, which he placed with her wedding rings as he wanted to show his love for her and also how much she meant to him, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Mia knew and understood just how much she meant to Tony ever since they first met in Baltimore and have remained together ever since then and despite Tim's efforts to break them up but failed to tear them apart and it only proved how strong their love was for each other and they had young children to raise.

Finally able to move on after what happened, it made both Mia and Tony stronger and more in love than ever before, even as they were still together, Mia knew that Tony was the only man she trusted with her life and also their three young children, her life with Tony was special and as she stayed close to him as she held their young baby girl Lexi as she was cooing softly and this made Mia smile seeing how happy her little girl was and knowing just how much her family means to her.

Tony wrapped both arms around Mia as she held their youngest daughter, Tony smiled as he watched little Lexi coo to him with a smile on her face, she loved her daddy and her two older siblings, it was then that Tony watched Harley and Alexa playing in the playpen together, made him smile and knew that they adored each other.

Mia had known just how happy she was with Tony and also the bond between them was storng that nothing could tear them apart, even as Tim had tried but failed, his family have now disowned Mia and to be honest, she doesn't really care as she has her own life with her husband and their children.

As they had been together for quite a long time and they had been deeply in love and still were just like in the early days of their relationship back in Baltimore and it seemed like fate that they met and have made it work since they got together and even she knew just how much their love was strong enough to withstand tough attempts but it only made their love stronger.

Mia and Tony renewed their vows just a week before Christmas and it was something special for them both and Mia chose a red winter wedding dress and even Tony loved the dress when he saw it and he couldn't keep his hands off of her or the dress, she knew that her winter wedding dress had the drool effect on him and she knew that was sexy and gorgeous at the same time.

As they had a happy Christmas and it was baby Lexi's first one and Tony's father appeared on the scene and got to meet Mia and also his three grandkids too, he approved of his son's wife and knew that she was good for his son and even he saw just how much they loved each other and their three children who were all healthy and happy.

Watching how happy his son was made DiNozzo Sr very happy and was also glad that his son had found his soulmate and he knew that Mia was gorgeous and even as he saw the love between his son and Mia, he knew it was meant to be and even was gonna enjoy getting to know Mia and their grandkids properly.

Mia was gonna enjoy Christmas as the kids got to know their grandpa better, seeing this made Tony smile as his youngsters were clearly having a ball of a time and were laughing a lot, little Lexi was with her momma getting her bottle feed before she then went to her cot for the night, Mia watched over her before seeing that she was now asleep and content with her favourite stuffed teddy bear that she got as a present from her daddy after she was born six months earlier.

Once Christmas and New Year was over and they adapted more to being a happy family with their three children and it made them both realise just how lucky they were to have each other and also to have their gorgeous children who were the perfect combination of their momma and daddy.

The team had slowly accepted Tony's family into their lives but were still wary of getting too close, they had never found out that it was Tony who killed Tim three years earlier and Mia was the only one who knew the truth about it all after Tony confessed to her late that night after Tim died, Mia had told Tony that she would stand by him and remain loyal to him, he knew why and was glad that she was not gonna turn him in or murder and leave their three kids without a father in their lives.

As they were so much in love that they had for each other and it was meant to be between them and were happy together.

The End


End file.
